1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soap device, and more particularly to a soap device having a spongy or perforated cleansing device embedded therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical cleansing devices have been developed and comprise a puff-shaped structure formed or folded by one or more inelastic flexible netting-like materials or hydrophobic diamond-mesh sponge, to provide a multiplicity of ruffles bunched together.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,196 to Barnhouse, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,278 to Per-Lee disclose two of the typical cleansing devices each having a spongy or puff-like structure for cleansing the skin of the users. The typical cleansing devices have no soap or cleansing and moisturizing composition disposed therein, such that the users have to use or to apply the soap or the cleansing and moisturizing composition onto their bodies, and then use the typical cleansing devices to clean their bodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,384 to Gordon et al. discloses another typical cleansing device including a polymeric diamond mesh bath sponge and having a liquid cleanser with moisturizer engaged therein. However, the liquid cleanser may be easily disengaged from the polymeric diamond mesh bath sponge, or may be quickly used up.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the  afore-described disadvantages of the conventional soap devices.